A Lost Soul
by Jasper'sBaltimoreBabe
Summary: A lonely girl from the twenty-first century finds herself in the eighteenth century. Will the stranger healing her wound help her find friendship? Based on the Tim Burton film. Ichabod/OC. Summary sucks, please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sleepy Hollow- the movie or the book.**

I was walking through the woods one crisp afternoon. It was fall, and I wanted to collect some leaves for my scrapbook. I was seventeen, nearly eighteen, and about to go away to college. Sure, I still had a year before I would leave home, but I cherished these woods. I walked a path that had been formed long ago, and the trees were ancient, like the monoliths at Stonehenge. As I picked up a golden leaf, a water droplet fell on it... a teardrop. I hadn't realized I was crying.

I tucked the leaf away into the satchel I had on my shoulder. I had a poetry book in there, along with a journal and pen. I was walking to the cave at the end of the path, something that had been inhabited hundreds of years before. When I had first discovered the cave in my youth, I found a few bowls, some bottles of herbs, candle stubs, and the skeletal remains of small animals. I buried them a few feet from the cave entrance, and cleaned the place up; it was the perfect spot for me to relax and have some alone time. I never told anyone about it, and as I entered it now, a feeling of peace washed over me. It was my second home.

I went over to the indent in the wall and lit a fire. It used to be a fireplace; I learned that from the ash and the smoky scent that still lingered. I brought my chair over and pulled out my poetry book. I loved this; the warmth of the fire, a good book, and the sounds of nature. This is where I was the happiest. Away from the luxuries of the world, away from city life, away from people. This is where I could be myself and not be judged. This _was_ my home.

As time passed, it grew colder. And darker. Like an idiot, I had forgotten my flashlight. I looked at my watch; five o'clock. There still should be _some_ light. I picked up a twig and stuck a candle stub on the end. I poked it into the fire, creating a makeshift torch. I smothered the main fire and walked out. There was something different about the woods, something... sinister. Something I had never felt before. I started to shiver. Not from cold, because I had on jeans and a sweatshirt. But from fear.

As I walked along the path, I suddenly heard voices. No one came into these woods. I didn't think people even realized they were here. But sure enough, I saw the faint outlines of men in the distance. They had torches. And guns.

I tried to move along as quickly and as quietly as I could, but somehow they heard me. I broke out into a run, dropping my torch as I ran. I made my way through the trees blindly, then heard a gunshot. I fell to the ground, and darkness came over me.

**A/N: I figure if I get 2 reviews I'm lucky, and I'll post the next chapter. So, please, please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, feeling a sharp pain in my side. I felt a hand brush my bare stomach, and I opened my eyes. A man stood over me, his black hair falling into his face. He looked no more than twenty-five. My sweatshirt had been removed, and the blouse I had under that. I only had my bra covering my upper body. I suddenly became scared, and let out a small whimper.

The man let out a startled gasp. He pushed his hair back, uncovering dark brown eyes that looked into my own blue ones.

"You're awake," he stated, more to himself than me.

I was still frightened, and nodded slightly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said, seeing the fear in my eyes.

"Where am I?" I managed to ask.

"You're in my house. A group of night watchmen saw you walking through the woods and accidentally shot you." He gestured to the bandage on my side.

"Are you a doctor?" I asked.

"Sort of. The doctor that lived here was recently killed. I'm the only other one here who has medical experience."

This slightly unnerved me. A doctor was murdered? By who?

Remembering that I only had my bra covering me, I moved my arms over my chest, but a gasp of pain escaped my lips.

"You need to keep still," the man said, moving my arms back to my sides. "The wound is still inflamed."

But he suddenly understood why I had moved, and wrapped a wool blanket around my shoulders which draped down over my chest.

"Thank you," I said, feeling more comfortable.

He nodded in response. "My name is Ichabod. Ichabod Crane."

"I'm Sarah Jones."

"Now, Sarah, would you mind telling me why you were in the woods at night?" His tone became serious.

"I had been reading in the cave that is at the end of the path, and it suddenly became dark. Much darker than it should have been at that time," I said, slightly confused.

"You couldn't have been in that cave; the Witch of the Western Woods inhabited it. Although she did die recently."

"What? I discovered that cave a few years ago, and the only person who has been in it recently is me."

"The Witch has lived in that cave for twenty years."

"Ichabod, what year is it?" I was severely confused.

"Sarah, it is the fall of 1799."

"What?!" I cried, and passed out once more.

**A/N: Haha! For once Ichabod isn't the one fainting! R/R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

I awoke to Ichabod softly calling my name.

"Sarah? Sarah?"

"I'm awake," I said and opened my eyes to see his worried face.

"Are you all right? Your claims aren't making any sense at all."

"Ichabod, I'm not from here. Well, not from this time, anyhow."

"What?" Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Ichabod, I'm from the future. Two hundred years in the future, actually."

Ichabod couldn't comprehend this. "How did you-?"

"Time warp, maybe? It became colder and darker when I was in the cave, and when I stepped out, I stepped out here," I suggested.

"But that is not possible. Nothing like that has been discovered, or even taken into serious consideration."

"Well, it happened to me. How else would you explain my memories? Or my clothes? They're clearly not from this time," I said, pointing to the bloody bundle in the corner.

"You have a point." Ichabod finally gave in. "But how do you suppose we get you back?"

"I don't know. But I can't go back until I'm healed."

"That's true. Are you thirsty?" he asked, handing me a glass of water.

I took it from him and drank it all. "Thanks," I said, and smiled.

"You're welcome." He smiled back. "Do you need anything else?"

"My satchel. Do you-" I broke off. Ichabod already had it in his hand.

"You like poetry?" he asked as I took the book out.

"Yes. I love it." I rubbed my hand over the cover.

"Sarah, were you alone in the cave?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Why were you alone?" Concern filled his voice.

"I like to be alone. No one understands me. Not even my family." Sadness crept into my voice.

"That makes two of us, then."

I looked up at Ichabod, a questioning look on my face.

"I best leave you to your reading. I'll check in on you later."

And with that, he walked out of the room.

I sat in silence for a moment. Someone else felt like me? Maybe I wasn't alone after all.

**A/N: So...Reviews make my day. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: New chapter! And my football team won their first game! **

Apparently I had fallen asleep; this room got rather stuffy. Ichabod was changing my bandage, and he startled me.

"Sorry. But you must relax. You have a fever."

I glanced at the window and saw that it was night. I had slept all day. My head was throbbing, and I sighed in pain. Ichabod's hands left my side and traveled up to my face. He brushed my hair back with soft, warm hands. I noticed markings on them.

"What are these?" I asked, taking his hand in mine, gesturing to the markings. "Or is it the fever?"

"I've had them since I was a child."

"Tell me how you got them."

"Another time." His eyes were distressed. He was clearly worried about me.

Ichabod finished with the bandage and sat in a chair next to me. He reached over to the nightstand where a glass was sitting. It was steaming.

"Drink this. It'll help with your fever."

I sat up, and Ichabod tipped the glass back into my mouth. It wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but it would help. He helped me lay back slowly.

"Go back to sleep. Your fever should be gone by morning."

I smiled at him. "Thank you."

He took my hand in his. "You're welcome."

****

Ichabod was right; my fever was gone in the morning. I sat up, and realized my wound felt infinitely better. What was that drink that he had given to me? After a moment I realized I was not alone in the room.

"Who are you?"

A boy who looked no more than twelve was sitting in a chair by the door. He looked up.

"I'm Masbeth. Constable Crane told me to look after you."

"All right, but _who_ are you exactly?"

"Oh, I'm his apprentice, in a way."

"Mmm. Where is Ichabod?"

"He had to do...some...stuff." This guy wasn't telling me everything.

"I deserve to know the full story. Who is Ichabod Crane, why is he here, and what is up with this town? Even though I can't leave this bed, I can still make your life miserable if you don't fess up."

Masbeth was startled by my reaction, and he realized it was for the best if he told me.

"Okay. A month or so ago, the town elder, Peter Van Garrett, was found dead..."

He spoke of many murders committed by the Headless Horseman, how Ichabod, I mean _Constable_ Crane, was sent here to investigate, and how Ichabod had fallen in love with Katrina Van Tassel. After he finished the story, everything came into perspective for me.

"Wow. That is quite an adventure. What happened to Katrina?" I was very curious about the young girl's fate.

"She died. From a brain fever. The Constable was heartbroken. That's why he stayed with you last night. He was afraid that you..." His voice trailed off.

"That I would die." I finished his sentence for him. "Well, I have not died. What was that stuff he gave me last night?"

"Katrina was a witch, of sorts. She made that same potion for him when the Horseman stabbed him. Took away his fever, and quickly healed his wound."

"Ahh. It certainly works." I smiled at Masbeth. "When will Ichabod be back?"

"Shortly. He had to go down to the notary's shop to locate a will, after which he said he would take Gunpowder out for a ride."

"Gunpowder?"

"His horse."

My face lit up. "He has a horse? I _love_ horses! When can I see him?"

"After you're healed, which will be very soon, I expect."

For the rest of the morning, I sat in bed writing all about Ichabod and his story.

**A/N: OK, so I know that Masbeth's explanation of the events that occured in Sleepy Hollow was...short and not very detailed. But this is FANFICTION- you should already know what happened!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to make Sarah a horse-lover, like me! :)**

I heard a horse whinny outside my window, and Masbeth shot up from the chair to the window.

"He's back," he told me. "I'll tell him you're awake."

He ran out of the room and down some stairs, if I'm not mistaken. I'm certainly not on the first floor of the house.

I waited a couple of minutes in silence for Ichabod to come in. Poor Ichabod, losing his only love. He solved the case, at least, but in the end...

Ichabod walked into my room. I smiled.

"You look better." He strode over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Great. When can I see your horse?"

"Ahh, young Masbeth told you about Gunpowder. Well, let me check your wound and then I'll tell you."

He moved my sheet aside and carefully took the bandage off. "It's almost fully healed. A miracle," he muttered. "But I want you to stay in bed for one more day."

I sighed. "Fine."

He laughed softly. "Patience is a virtue."

"But I'm so full of energy! I haven't felt this awake in days!"

He laughed again. "Well, I'll let you walk around for a bit. But just in here," he added. "I don't want you falling down the steps."

"Okay."

He put his arm around me and carefully helped me into a sitting position. Ichabod looked at me as if wanting to know how I was doing.

"I'm fine. No pain."

"Good."

He helped me stand up. At first I nearly lost my balance because I hadn't used my legs in a couple of days, but Ichabod caught me. I looked up into his eyes. They were full of concern.

"I'm fine. My legs are just a little weak."

"That's understandable. Do you want to continue?"

"Of course."

He smiled at my perseverance. My legs quickly regained their strength, and after a minute, I was able to walk on my own.

"That's wonderful!" Ichabod was very happy that I had made such a quick recovery.

I walked over to the window. People were moving about on the street, chickens and geese roamed around the shops, and every now and then I would see someone on a horse.

Ichabod came to stand beside me. "This is Sleepy Hollow. What do they call it in your time?" He had accepted my idea of a time warp.

I paused before answering. "Crane Hollow."

His eyebrows shot up. "_Crane_ Hollow?"

I nodded and smiled at his astonishment. "I guess they named it after you."

Ichabod stood next to me in deep thought. I didn't mind; I was just pleased with his presence.

Suddenly I felt something warm on my neck. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that Ichabod had placed his hand on my shoulder, his fingers grazing my neck.

I pretended not to notice; I didn't want to embarrassment him. And I actually enjoyed it.

This intimate moment was cut short by Masbeth's entrance. Ichabod's hand swiftly left my shoulder, and we casually turned around to face the boy.

"It's good to see that you're better." He clearly realized that he had interrupted something.

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Ichabod asked, trying to keep the red in his face from showing.

"There is a man downstairs. He says he's from New York."

"Oh." Ichabod turned to me. "It's probably one of my superiors. I'll be back shortly."

"Okay."

He walked out of the room, and Masbeth was left standing by the door.

"Did I interrupt something?" His eyes were filled with guilt.

"Umm... Possibly. But it's okay," I added, and walked over to him. "Just remember to knock in the future."

"Will do." He left the room.

I closed and locked the door. I had spotted a basin of water, and I thought I should refresh myself. I didn't want anyone walking in on me.

**A/N: Haha! Gotta love Masbeth! So what does Ichabod's superior want? Hmm? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I'm updating a couple days late. My computer hates me. :( So I am posting the next two chapters as a way of making amends to my faithful readers. Once again, I am sorry for the delay. **

Masbeth brought me my dinner a few hours later. I was feeling much better since I washed myself, and I was in my jeans. I had on one of Ichabod's shirts; my sweatshirt and blouse were stained with blood.

Masbeth looked a bit distressed as he entered my room. I walked over and took the tray of food away from him and gestured to the chair in the corner.

"What's wrong?" I asked him once he sat down.

Masbeth told me everything that had happened in the meeting with Ichabod and his superior.

****

"Mr. Loft," Ichabod greeted his superior's messenger.

"Constable Crane," the man responded. "I am here on official business."

"Well, please, sit down." Ichabod gestured to the sitting room.

After Mr. Loft and Ichabod were seated, Masbeth walked out of the room to get tea for the visitor. Luckily, the kitchen was located next to the sitting room and he could hear everything.

"How is your investigation coming, Constable?"

"I, um, actually solved it," Ichabod said hesitantly.

"Really? Then why haven't you returned to New York so we can lock up the criminal?"

"Well, the murderer is dead," Ichabod said, not going into any detail. "And I have obligations here, in Sleepy Hollow."

"Like what?" Mr. Loft asked incredulously.

"This town no longer has a doctor. It is winter, and I need to make sure that no one dies."

"Can't you just send for a doctor?"

"I have. And everything else this town needs."

"What else does this dreary town need?" Mr. Loft couldn't believe this.

"A magistrate, a reverend, and a notary. I have sent letters to the neighboring villages asking them for these people."

"Any response?"

"None." Sadness crept into Ichabod's voice.

"Then come back to New York! We can send them these people. Lord knows we can spare a few."

"But I cannot leave these people unattended. It wouldn't be right."

"Constable, this town is of no importance to you or anyone else. In a few years it could be wiped out by a plague. Come to your senses and return to New York."

"No," Ichabod simply stated. "Not until this town is healed. Even if that means waiting until spring to make sure that they get through the harsh cold."

"You're a damn fool. Your life is back in New York, not here."

"You're wrong. I have grown quite fond of this town. At least people here don't try to lock me up," Ichabod said with venom.

"Clearly your experimentations have helped you solve the case. The judge will take that into consideration, and maybe you will no longer be ridiculed."

"Even if I wanted to return, I cannot. I have a patient upstairs who is recovering from a serious injury."

"What is it?" Mr. Loft asked as he sipped his tea; Masbeth had already brought out the hot drink at this point.

"That is none of your concern," Ichabod said. "You may stay with me until morning. Then you shall return to New York with a letter from me. Give it to the judge; I will state everything that I just told you."

"Very well," Mr. Loft said, rather bored with Ichabod's refusal to come back with him. "But be warned: you may lose your job if you do not return soon."

"Very well," Ichabod stated back. "Masbeth will show you to your room."

And with that, the meeting was over.

****

"I didn't know Ichabod was so attached to this town," I said thoughtfully.

"Neither did I. But it is probably because of Katrina; she is buried here, and he does not want to leave her."

"You're right."

"And this is her house," Masbeth added. "Katrina left everything of hers to Ichabod in her will. Ichabod is now the wealthiest man in the Hollow."

I was in shock. This was Katrina's house? I should have known.

Then Ichabod entered the room, and Masbeth politely left us alone.

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? I know there wasn't any Ichabod/Sarah in this chapter, but there will be plenty next time! Reviews rock my world!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next Chapter! Woo-hoo!**

"Did Masbeth tell you everything?" Ichabod asked.

"Yes, he did. And I think it was very brave of you to stand up to Mr. Loft like that."

Ichabod blushed. "I was just standing up for what I thought was right."

"You're a good man, Ichabod." I walked over to stand by him. I stroked his cheek. "You have a good heart."

Ichabod's eyes met mine. Love shone in them. "When you are well, if it possible, will you go back to your own time?" He barely spoke above a whisper.

"No. This is my time. This is my home."

"What makes it so different from yours?" Ichabod asked.

"You."

That was the response Ichabod had been waiting for. His lips met mine in an ever-so-soft kiss. It slightly surprised me, but I didn't let Ichabod know. I kissed him back, and he put a hand on my waist, pulling me closer; his other hand ran through my long, brown hair. My hands anchored in his soft, black hair.

We stood for a minute more, savoring this passionate moment, until Ichabod pulled away. "I must make sure that a carriage is waiting for Mr. Loft in the morning."

"Masbeth can do that," I said, my eyes pleading for him to stay.

"But what about my letter to the judge?"

I stood in thought for a minute. I slowly nodded. "Yes, you must do that."

Ichabod lifted my head so his eyes looked into mine. "I will be back shortly."

I smiled. "I'll be waiting."

****

It was about half an hour later when Ichabod returned to my room. During that time, a storm started outside; rain, hail, and thunder shook the old house. Needless to say, I was a bit anxious.

"Sarah, you look like a ghost," Ichabod said as he sat next to me on my bed.

"I don't care for thunderstorms, that's all."

"It won't hurt you, I promise."

I looked at Ichabod and took in his full appearance. He no longer wore his vest and coat; instead of a shirt he had on a rather large nightshirt. He still wore his black pants and black boots.

Feeling more comforted with Ichabod in the room with me, I laid my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair.

"You know, this was my room before you came here."

"Masbeth failed to mention that," I said. "I am sorry for taking it away from you."

"You need not apologize; it is an honor to have a lovely young woman in the house."

I smiled at this remark. "Ichabod, do you still miss Katrina?"

"Katrina will always be in my heart, but since you came here, I have not thought of her."

I looked up into his face. What did he mean?

"I love you, Sarah." The words poured from his lips.

"I love you, Ichabod," I replied.

We kissed once more, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: All right! They love each other! Tell me how you loved this scene! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter has some Masbeth humor in it! Enjoy!**

The next morning we were awoken early by Masbeth.

"Sarah, have you seen the Const-" He ran into my room, not knowing that Ichabod had spent the night with me. His question trailed off at the sight of us in the same bed.

"Oh, God. I'm so sorry." He ran out of the room and shut the door.

Ichabod looked at me. "That's an interesting way to be woken up."

I laughed softly. "Mr. Loft is probably waiting for you."

"You're right." He got out of bed and put his boots on. "Stay in here until Masbeth gets you; I don't want Mr. Loft to see you."

"All right."

Ichabod kissed my cheek before he walked out of the room.

I was left to my thoughts.

****

About an hour later, Masbeth hesitantly knocked on my door. "Sarah?"

"Come in."

Masbeth walked into my room, clearly embarrassed about what had happened earlier.

"Masbeth, it's okay; you just need to remember to knock," I said gently.

Masbeth nodded silently.

"So, is Mr. Loft gone?" I asked.

"Yes. The Constable wants to take a walk with you."

My heart fluttered. "Okay," I said, smiling. "But what will I wear?"

It was then that I noticed the package in the boy's hands.

"The Constable bought this for you the other day," he said, handing me the bundle.

I opened it, and inside was a light blue dress. It had white lace on the collar, cuffs, and hem of the dress.

"It's beautiful," I said in awe. "Please tell Ichabod that I appreciate it. And I'll be down in a moment."

"All right." Masbeth walked out of my room.

I put on the dress and combed my hair. I briefly glanced at my reflection in the mirror, and saw that my blue eyes reflected the blue in the dress. My hair draped over my shoulders, the sunlight from the window making it glow.

I ran down the stairs and saw Ichabod waiting for me by the door.

"Sarah," he said, clearly surprised at how lovely I looked.

"Thank you for the dress. I love it."

He smiled. "It's about time for you to see Sleepy Hollow."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, it is."

**A/N: OK! Who's excited about the next chapter?? I am! *Raises hand high in the air* And there's a new character! Yay! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Woo-hoo! A new setting in this chapter! Enjoy!**

Ichabod walked me through the small town of Sleepy Hollow. It was very quiet, and people kept looking at me as though I had fallen from the sky.

"Don't worry; it's nothing personal," Ichabod assured me. "It's just that no one knows about you."

"What about the watchmen who saw and shot me?" I asked.

"I told them to keep quiet."

I was walking arm-in-arm with Ichabod when a voice behind us called, "Constable Crane!"

Ichabod looked back to see a young man running towards us. "Mr. Brown," Ichabod greeted.

"Constable," Mr. Brown replied. "Who is this lovely young lady?"

"This is Sarah," Ichabod said, "The girl you shot a few nights ago."

The man's face turned deep crimson. "I am so sorry. It was dark, and I thought you were a criminal."

"That's all right," I said. "It didn't kill me."

Mr. Brown laughed. "So, where is it you're from?"

I quickly glanced at Ichabod. "A village not far from here," I said. "Once I am completely healed, I will return."

"You should stay! You look very nice on the good Constable's arm," Mr. Brown said.

I blushed darkly.

"Well, it was good to see you, Mr. Brown," Ichabod quickly said.

"Same here." Mr. Brown walked away, smiling.

"Apparently the people here think we make a good couple," I said after a moment of silence.

"I suppose they do." Ichabod walked me to the stable near his house. "Would you like to meet Gunpowder?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

Ichabod opened the stable door and led me inside. It was rather large, especially since there were only three horses occupying it.

"This is Gunpowder." Ichabod gestured to an old black horse. He was dozing in a corner.

"This is Masbeth's horse and Katrina's horse," Ichabod introduced the others.

"They're so pretty," I said as I walked over to Katrina's horse and stroked her muzzle.

"Can you ride?" Ichabod asked me.

"Not very well."

"Perhaps I can teach you. But not now; I fear your body may still be too weak to do anything strenuous."

I nodded my agreement. "I wouldn't want to fall off a horse again."

"Again?" Ichabod asked.

"A few years ago, I was riding a horse down to its stable when another horse spooked it. My horse took off, and I was thrown to the ground. I broke my arm," I said, rubbing my right elbow. "It hasn't been the same since"

Ichabod walked over to where I stood. He pushed back the sleeve of my dress and examined my arm. "Was it a bad break?"

"I broke two bones in my elbow. I couldn't use my arm for three months. Even now it pains me if the weather's too cold, or if I'm working on something without stopping."

"You're lucky that it healed; in New York when someone breaks their elbow, their arm must be amputated."

I shuddered. "I had a good doctor."

"You're also lucky that you didn't die from the gunshot."

"I had a great doctor."

He smiled and kissed me once more. Gunpowder walked up behind him and pushed him, causing him to fall on me. We laughed, but when we realized our position, we both were slightly embarrassed. Ichabod helped me up, and I brushed the straw off my dress. We walked home together, wondering what our relationship would become.

**A/N: Haha! Gotta love Gunpowder! Reviews are love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is the final chapter of A Lost Soul. Enjoy.**

The next morning I was awoken to Masbeth's frightened shouts.

"Sarah! The Constable is gone!"

I bolted out of bed, running to my door. "What do you mean?"

Masbeth stopped outside my door, panting. "Some men from New York took him away. He didn't want to go, but they forced him!"

"They were taking him back to New York?"

"Yes."

I sighed, my thoughts in a whirlwind. "We must bring him back."

"But how?"

"By following their trail. Which way did they go?"

"There is only one road from here to New York."

"Then we follow that. Prepare two horses," I ordered.

"Are you strong enough-?"

"It doesn't matter if I am or not; the only thing that matters is Ichabod!"

Masbeth ran down the stairs, and I got dressed. I ran out to the stables, where Masbeth was waiting. He was on his horse, and he held the reins to the other. It was Katrina's.

"Masbeth, I can't mount on my own," I said impatiently.

He hopped off his horse and helped me onto mine. I smiled in thanks, and I let him take the lead on the worn path.

****

After some time, we heard the distant sound of horses neighing and carriage wheels clattering. Masbeth and I sped up our horses, and soon we arrived at what appeared to be an accident.

The carriage had been totaled, the horses standing a few feet away, not sure of what was happening. One guy had hold of Ichabod's arm, a pistol aimed at his head. Another was assessing the damage to the carriage.

I whispered to Masbeth to stop, and we listened to their conversation.

"What could have caused this?" one guy asked.

"Maybe we ran over a log, or a rock?" the other suggested.

"As you can clearly see, there are no rocks or logs anywhere near us!"

"Why don't we ask the Constable? I'm sure he can figure it out!"

I clenched the reins tightly. How dare they mock Ichabod!

"The man with the pistol is Mr. Loft," Masbeth whispered.

"And the other?"

"Don't know; I've never seen him before."

With this piece of knowledge, I continued to listen to the brutes.

"Well, Constable? What happened to our carriage?"

Ichabod hesitated before answering. "It looks to me that, um, that the front axel was loose, thus causing the front wheels to, uh, stop working."

"And who loosened it? One of your bloody townsfolk?!" Mr. Loft shouted.

"I don't know who did it." Ichabod's face was very pale. "Any one in the village had the means and opportunity."

"You're just full of answers, aren't you?" the other man asked. "Well, how do you solve this: us, all alone in the woods, with a loaded pistol pointed at you, and some unkind feelings?"

Ichabod didn't say anything as Mr. Loft cocked the gun. I was about to urge my horse into a gallop at them when a gunshot rang through the air, but it didn't come from the pistol. Mr. Loft fell to the ground, dead. I looked over to the right and saw that someone else was with us. I recognized him as Mr. Brown.

"Constable, are you okay?" He rushed over to where Ichabod stood, staring at the bloody body next to him.

"Who is-" the other man started, but Mr. Brown silenced him with a wave of his rifle.

"I don't want to kill any one else," he said.

"You should take warning, Mr. Kent," Ichabod said. "He has a very precise aim."

After a minute, more watchmen came rushing through the woods and apprehended Mr. Kent. Other townspeople came and collected the body of Mr. Loft, the broken coach, and the horses. Ichabod was about to make his way home when I decided to come out of hiding.

"Ichabod," I softly called.

He turned around and a shocked expression was on his face. "Sarah? Masbeth? When did you-?"

"We followed you here; we saw everything," Masbeth said.

"Oh, Ichabod!" I jumped down from my horse and ran into his arms. "I was so scared. I thought I had lost you."

"So did I." Ichabod stroked my hair.

I suddenly felt extremely weak and lost my balance.

Ichabod caught me and lifted me into his arms. "All this excitement was too much for your body."

I smiled. "I suppose."

Ichabod took me back to the house, where he forced to me spend the rest of the day in bed.

I didn't mind; he stayed with me until I fell asleep late in the evening. But I recall something that he said to me as I was dozing off. His voice sounded far away, even though he was sitting next to me, and he said, "Sarah Jones, you have bewitched me in more ways than anyone else. I want you to remain in Sleepy Hollow, by my side, until death separates us. Will you marry me?"

Even though I was almost asleep, I was still able to whisper, "Yes."

Ichabod lightly kissed me, and left me to dream.

Needless to say, my dreams that night were filled with him... with _us_, together.

Two misunderstood souls bound in love.

**The End**

**A/N: Aww! How sweet! I hope you enjoyed this story- I know I did! Reviews are like marriage proposals from Ichabod! **


End file.
